Untitled
by Up4Anything
Summary: Vous allez être pris en plein dans une terrible bataille fraternelle d'une violence rare. Et vos belles convictions ne suffiront pas, cette fois-ci. Tout va aller...complètement de travers. Pairings : Kratos X Raine ; Préséa X génis ; Zélos X Sheena.


Bien bien bien...Commençons par expliquer un peu mieux cette histoire, prêt?-^^-

C'est un très très vieille idée que j'ai remasterisé vitesse éclaire, j'espère que ce ne sera pas aussi...hmm, bizarre, que la première fois où je l'ai écrit. Je me suis largement améliorée depuis, y' aura pas de OOC.

Résumé : Ils n'ont rien de personnel contre vous ; moi non plus, je n'en avais pas, et pourtant.

C'est tellement plus compliqué, cette fois-ci. A chaque fois que vous respirerez trop près d'eux vous prendrez un risque.

Ça devait arriver, et ça arrive en ce moment même.

Vous allez être pris en plein dans une terrible bataille fraternelle d'une violence rare.

Et vos belles convictions ne suffiront pas, cette fois-ci.

Tout va aller..., complètement de travers...

**Pairings**** : **Préséa **X **Génis ; Kratos **X** Raine ; Sheena **X** Zélos. Vaguement du Colette Lloyd qui traîne, vous comprendrez pourquoi on en parle si peu en lisant.

**Warnings :** Rien de bien particulier, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura d'Hentai...Non, il n'y aura pas de Hentai tout court. Violence, pas tellement...Vous verrez.

**Crédits :** les personnages de TOS ne m'appartiennent pas ; en revanche les autres sont à moi et de moi, donc merci de ne pas y toucher.-^^-

Chapitre 1 : Une Tombe A Ton Nom...

Il faisait froid, ce jour là. Un froid glacial, un froid mordant. Un froid qui vous gèle la peau, la chair, les os et le cœur. Un de ces froids qui donne envie de rester chez soi, de s'enfermer à double-tour jusqu'à ce que le soleil se manifeste de nouveau. Et les sombres nuages qui obscurcissaient un peu plus le ciel à chaque seconde ne semblaient pas vouloir partir, eux non plus, pas plus que le froid. Non, ils s'étaient installés là, et avaient fait du ciel leur domaine ; ils savaient leur règne éphémère, et comptaient bien profiter du peu de temps qu'ils avaient peur se faire valoir une place de choix dans les cieux torturé de ce début d'hiver..

Bientôt, une goutte tomba au sol, libérée par ces déprimantes masses sombres. Elle fut inévitablement suivie d'une autre, puis d'une autre, puis d'une autre, et d' encore une autre.... Le martèlement de la pluie résonna bientôt dans les rues du village, brisant le silence plus qu' omniprésent qui plombait l'atmosphère déjà tendu du petit village provinciale.

Aucune silhouette emmitouflée ne courait à travers ces rues ; aucun parapluie ne s'était ouvert dans un cliquetis métallique ; aucune plainte n'avait retenti, rien, rien que le silence encore et toujours. Comme si lui aussi avait conscience de la tristesse de la situation, sas pourtant même en connaître les détails.

Tout les habitants de ce petit village depuis longtemps nommé Isélia étaient à l'abri de la fureur des cieux. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Ils n'attendaient pas la fin de l'averse.

_Ils attendaient que le prêtre ait fini, tout simplement. _

La petite Église située en contrebas était donc emplie de monde, et pourtant restait plongée dans un silence quasi-total, chargé de respect et de tristesse. La voix monocorde du prêtre psalmodiait elle inlassablement , debout devant toute ces silhouettes sombres à la tête baissée.

Sans doute que, dans la foule, certains avaient pesté contre cette personne. Peut-être même l'avaient-ils haïs. Mais c'était quelqu'un qui, dans l'ensemble, était admirable, c'était une sorte de...héros.

Seulement l'ironie tragique de l'histoire avait voulu qu'il survive à tout ce qu'il avait traversé, et qu'il meure ici, là où tout avait commencé. Là où son périple avait commencé, et là où il avait définitivement pris fin. Lloyd Irving, étendu là, n'avait à se préoccuper ni du prêtre, ni de la pluie, ni de son teint trop pâle. Il n'avait à se préoccuper de rien, si ce n'était peut-être trouver le repos, de rester digne une dernière fois devant tout ses amis en pleurs. Sans doute que si il avait été conscient il s'en serait terriblement voulu, d'endeuiller toute ces personnes à qui il tenait tant, avec qui il avait passé tant de bons moments. Il aurait sans doute aimé les revoir dans d'autres circonstances, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement...

_Et on ne discute pas avec La Mort. Quand c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure, pas d'autre issue possible._

Lorsque l'homme de foie tout de blanc vêtu faisait des pauses, on pouvait entendre les sanglots étouffés de quelques personnes, dans la foule ; parmi ceux qui pleuraient ouvertement tout en essayant de ne gêner qui que ce soit, on retrouvait Génis, meilleur ami du pauvre Lloyd. Le jeune homme avait fait un effort de présentation-comme toute les personnes présentes ici-mais semblait se ficher complètement de ce genre de détails sans réelle importance. Accroché au bras de sa sœur ainée, le jeune homme tentait vainement de dompter sa tristesse, qui gagnait du terrain à chaque seconde qui passait ; et ce malgré les mots réconfortants de la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés et de la main amicale d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses, assise à sa droite, posée sur son épaule. Préséa ne savait que faire d'autre pour l'aider à aller mieux, si ce n'était peut-être avoir l'air elle-même d'aller plus ou moins bien. La jeune fille ne pouvait pour l'instant pas faire mieux ; il lui était déjà suffisamment difficile de sourire gentiment à son ami dans cette ambiance glauque et triste à en mourir, entourée de personnes aux yeux mouillées, aux larmes ruisselants sur les joues, ou au mouchoir coincé dans la manche plus qu'évocateur. Et puis, rien qu'un coup d'œil au cercueil, là-bas, suffisait à lui rappeler le pourquoi de sa présence ici, et tout e tentative pour le consoler était noyée dans l'œuf, avant même de n'avoir eu le temps de voir le jour.

Raine, passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux de son petit frère, gardait les yeux fixés sur un objet invisible, au loin, du coté de la porte de secours. La jeune demie-elfe ne savait elle-non plus trop que faire pour aider son cadet à oublier sa tristesse, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ; elle n'avait pas non plus le forcer à ne pas assister à la cérémonie. A son sens, l'empêcher de rendre les derniers hommages à son meilleur ami aurait été bien pire, et la tristesse et la frustration qui en auraient découlé auraient été bien plus longs et douloureux que la peine qu'il ressentait actuellement, quand bien même cette dernière fut poignante.

Le prêtre continuait quand à lui inlassablement d'énoncer des phrases que personne n'écoutait réellement. Après tout, ils savaient déjà tous quel personne il avait été, et quel choc avait été son départ précipité. Il se peut même que certains dans la foule ne croient pas encore à sa mort, n'acceptent pas le fait de devoir lui dire au revoir.

_C'était au moins le cas de deux personnes, parmi les proches amis du défunt._

Il y avait tout d'abord Colette, qui, au premier rang, versait toutes les larmes de son corps dans le silence le plus complet. Pour ne pas gêner, parce qu'elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer ouvertement ou par respect pour les autres ; peu importe, mais elle pleurait en silence, c'était un fait. Ses jolis cheveux blonds tombaient sans force devant son visage émacié et fatigué, et ses mains se crispaient et se décrispaient sans un cesse dans un jeu de mouvement douloureux pour ses cuisses, qu'elle griffait à travers sa robe sombre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

On pouvait lire plus que jamais la tristesse, la culpabilité et un désespoir total dans ses yeux et dans les expressions changeantes mais toujours douloureuse de son faciès. Après tout, n'importe qui pouvait comprendre qu'avec Génis, elle était la personne la plus concernée par la disparition du jeune brun...

D'un autre coté, quelques places plus loin, Sheena elle non plus ne semblait pas vraiment croire à la mort de son compagnon de voyage. Tout d'abord, Zélos avait du redoubler de crédibilité pour qu'enfin elle le croit, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la triste nouvelle. Étant la personne la plus proche d'elle d'un point de vue géographique, c'était à lui que Raine avait demandé de transmettre ce triste message, s'excusant encore d'être porteuse d'une aussi mauvaise nouvelle. Finalement, devant l'air tout sauf joueur de son ami et devant le fait accompli, elle n'y croyait toujours pas. La jeune femme l'avait vu pourtant elle avait bien aperçu son corps sans vie ; elle avait bien vu les airs d'enterrement de tout les villageois ; elle avait bien vu la douleur sans nom qui irradiait du visage de Colette, elle l'avait vu, tout ça. Elle l'avait parfaitement vu, et c'est peut-être une des raisons qui était à l'origine de ce "blocage mental". Lloyd ne pouvait pas être mort, pas maintenant, pas comme ça...Ce n'était juste pas envisageable, c'était inimaginable, surréaliste, impossible.

Elle était tellement troublée, en fait, qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à rejeter le bras qui entourait délicatement ses épaules, tentant de l'aider, de la rassurer, de la consoler. Elle ne voulait rien entendre, et Zélos commençait à se sentir profondément inutile devant la peine immense de son amie. Le jeune rouquin ne pouvait strictement rien faire, rien qu'essayer de lui faire entendre gentiment raison, sans la brusquer, sans aggraver sa tristesse. Alors il restait là, assis à coté d'elle, à la regarder sans mot dire, comme une lueur triste et compatissante dans le regard. Lui même était victime de cette épidémique tristesse qui s'était abattu sur eux, bien qu' extérieurement il devait être un des plus calme ; un des plus sereins, peut-être aussi.

Tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'effondrer, il fallait que certains gardent les pieds sur terre, jouent les piliers. Alors Zélos, comme Raine, Préséa-ou Régal de même, assis plus en retrait-se devait de garder sa contenance, d'avoir l'air bien..., De faire semblant, de feindre.

Une dernière phrase du religieux clôtura cette sombre cérémonie, intimant à tout le monde de poursuivre à l'extérieur. Le corps serait enterré, puis recouvert d'une dalle, et finalement sans doute recouvert de bouquets de fleurs. Avant que le cercueil ne soit définitivement recouvert de terre, chacun jetterait une rose dans le caveau, puis s'en iraient. Et ce serait tout, tout serait fini. Lloyd reposerait là en bas, en paix selon toute probabilité. Il ne dirait plus jamais quoi que ce soit, n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux chaque matins sur le plafond de sa chambre.

_C'était le point final de beaucoup de choses, de tant d'événements., en quelques minutes seulement._

**OooOoOoOoOo**

Une silhouette seule restait à présent fermement plantée devant la tombe du jeune homme qui venait d'être enterré là. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient encore des larmes qu'elle avait versée durant de longues minutes, tout le long du sermon. Ils étaient tristes, vides, complètement ternes et fades ; il y avait peu ils étaient encore emplis d'une joie de vivre qui était toute particulière à la jeune blonde. En un quart de seconde, en une fraction de seconde, toute sa vie avait été réduite à néant. Elle avait l'impression désagréable que quelqu'un avait pris tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur, et l'avait violemment fracassé contre un mur en béton. Il n'en restait à présent que des bribes, de petits et tranchants morceaux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ramasser.

**-Lloyd...**

Un murmure sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes, sans qu'elle réussisse à faire mieux. Sa gorge serrée l'empêchait de parler à sa guise, menaçant à tout moment de laisser s'échapper les sanglots qu'elle s'efforçait à présent de retenir. Un vague regard aux alentours lui confirma qu'elle était bien seule, et Colette serra les poings, se faisant violence pour ne pas complètement craquer. Elle était là, debout devant la tombe de Lloyd, sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire à présent. On l'avait tué, on lui avait enlevé tout ce qu'elle avait jamais vraiment aimé . Pourquoi chose si cruelle pouvait arriver?! Ce n'était pas juste, ils avaient gagné, tout était fini, il n'aurait pas du mourir maintenant, non...C'était trop injuste...

Colette sentit ses jambes la lâcher, et elle tomba à genou sur la terre humide, se fichant pas mal des gouttes qui ne cessaient de lui tomber dessus, détrempant ses beaux cheveux dorés avec hargne.

**-Lloyd, t'avais pas le droit, t'avais pas le droit...**murmura l'adolescente, laissant libre court à son chagrin. **T'avais pas le droit, t'entend, t'as pas le droit de me laisser ****comme ça, LLOYD!**

Colette frappa la dalle en béton de la tombe de son poing, où multitude de fleurs siégeaient. Insensible à la douleur qui à présent remontait le long de son bras, elle continua de sangloter ouvertement. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, toutes ses certitudes venaient de voler en éclat, et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était remonter dans le temps, et empêcher cette maudite personne d'assassiner Lloyd.

La petite blonde arrêta soudain de pleurer, et dirigea ses grands yeux bleus vers le nom gravé sur la tombe. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, elle devait faire quelque chose. Si c'était elle qui avait péri, il ne se serait pas laissé abattre comme ça. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, qu'est-ce que Lloyd aurait fait à sa place, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait...?

**-...,Pardon, Lloyd, **dit-elle calmement, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues et les gouttes de pluie indifféremment. **Je vais devoir te laisser, maintenant. Je..., je vais la retrouver. Je te promet que je vais la retrouver. Je te le promet, Lloyd.. Réponds moi..., s'il te plaît, Lloyd...**

Elle fixa encore une fois le caveau, désespérée, espérant peut-être un signe de la part de son défunt ami. Elle savait bien que c'était impossible, mais dans ce genre de situation, peu importait ce qu'elle croyait ou pas ; c'était ce qu'elle désirait qui prenait inévitablement le pas.

La jeune fille passa sa main endolorie sur les lettres dorées gravées dans la pierre, puis elle se releva, l'air fermement décidée à agir. Sachant pertinemment que les autres l'en auraient dissuadés, elle irait seule. Ce soir, c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il fallait partir. Après...,elle n'était plus sûre d'avoir le même courage ou même la même détermination.

En repartant au pas de course, l'ex-élue bouscula quelqu'un, sans vraiment chercher à savoir ni qui, ni pourquoi il était là. Apparemment il la connaissait, puisqu'elle l'entendit s'exclamer son prénom, tandis qu'elle courait sous la pluie vers le hangar où ses amis avaient garés leurs ptéroplans.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

**-Il est...,mort, **répéta Sheena pour la cinquième fois au moins. A vrai dire, Ils doutaient que répéter sans cesse cela aide qui que ce soit, mais la jeune fille ne voulait rien entendre.

Zélos poussa un petit soupir, et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient chez Colette, mais, paradoxalement, c'était la seule à manquer à l'appel. Elle serait sans doute restée auprès de la tombe de Lloyd, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant. La jeune fille avait besoin d'un moment seule pour se remettre de tout ça. Son bras réconfortant fut finalement rejeté par son amie aux cheveux bruns, qui visiblement semblait prête à recommencer avec ses questions idiotes et douloureuses.

**-Mais pourquoi lui,?! Qu'est,-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça, c'est, je...**

Préséa baissa les yeux, avant de ne répondre d'un ton ne voilant que très maladroitement sa tristesse :

**-Il était avec Génis et Colette,** répondit-elle, répétant ce que Génis lui avait raconté peu auparavant. Quelqu'un a voulu tirer sur Colette, il s'est interposé, et...

Apparemment, Sheena ne semblait pas se satisfaire de cette réponse. Tout ce qu'espéraient au moins Préséa et Raine pour l'instant était que la jeune invocatrice n'allait pas crier et réveiller Génis, qui s'était assoupi à l'étage. Il avait beau avoir quatorze ans et être très mature, la journée avait été très longue pour lui. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, Préséa aurait sans doute été faire de même.

Mais là tout de suite, il fallait calmer la jeune brune.

**-Alors pourquoi c'est elle qui est vivante, et lui qui est mort?!**

Cette remarque plus que blessant fut suivi du bruit sec et familier d'une gifle, provenant en l'occurrence de celui qui d' habitude était plutôt apte à en recevoir. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent durement sur la jeune fille qu'il venait de frapper, dans un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait que peu.

Sheena fixa Zélos un instant, une main sur la joue où s'était abattu la sentence de son ami, irrévocable, et se laissa entrainer contre lui, où elle se mit à pleurer plus calmement, sans pour autant retrouver la constance qu'elle avait d'accoutumée. Le rouquin passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de la calmer, de la consoler, il ne savait plus très bien.

Pendant que Zélos et Préséa tentaient d'aider l'invocatrice aux cheveux bruns, que Génis dormait et que Régal préparait tant bien que mal quelque chose à manger pour tout le monde-malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous précisés ne pas du tout avoir envie de manger, Raine s'était levée, et était sortie un instant. Ils avaient tous besoin de repos, et de temps pour guérir, elle en était certaine. Mais combien de temps cela prendrait-il? Si ils devaient tous souffrir en attendant, la situation allait vite devenir...

D'ailleurs, elle commençait à trouver que Colette tardait ; cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Le soleil, déclinait gentiment à l'horizon, et elle aurait déjà du être revenue depuis un moment. En tout cas, la jeune fille avait précisé ne pas en avoir pour longtemps...

**-Raine...**

En sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, la jeune femme manqua de hurler, et d'asséner à la personne qui avait osé la surprendre un coup de poing, ou de ce qui lui serait passé sous la main. Il y avait fort à parier donc que l'inconnu se serait pris un coup de pot de fleur sur le crâne.

La seule chose qui l'en empêcha en fait de commettre un meurtre fut l'intonation douce, la sonorité particulière de cette voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis un peu plus de deux ans, et que pourtant elle reconnaissait parfaitement. Ses cheveux argentés ondulèrent dans son dos en même temps qu'elle se retournait, un air de profonde surprise accroché sur son visage fin.

**-Kratos, qu'est-ce que tu...? Enfin je veux dire, comment as-tu, tu étais...**

Le jeune homme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait des tonnes de questions très intéressantes à lui poser, mais en l'état des lieux, ils n'avaient ni le temps, ni sans doute l'envie d'approfondir leurs retrouvailles.

Il lui offrit néanmoins un sourire discret mais sincère avant de ne poursuivre.

**-Pardon, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre aux questions pour l'instant,** avoua-t-il simplement, tout en jetant un regard en biais à l'intérieur de la maison des Brunel. **Je ne sais pas si je devrais m'inquiéter à ce propos, mais j'ai cru voir ****Colette "emprunter" un ptéroplan il y a peu, et je doute qu'elle ai demandé la permission à qui que ce soit.**

Les yeux de Raine s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise, ne sachant trop que penser de cette révélation. Étant donné l'état de choc dans lequel elle était, ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de la laisser partir de la sorte. Au mieux, elle serait juste partie se promener et leur dirait gentiment qu'ils se faisaient trop de soucis pour rien, au pire...

La jeune demi-elfe expira profondément, et posa sa main sur la clenche de la porte.

**-Bien, on va aller la chercher alors, je suppose,** dit-elle avec un air inquiet. Je préviens les autres, mais...

Elle s'arrêta, détaillant le nouveau venu avec un air étrangement complexe. Il oscillait entre la joie de l'avoir retrouvé, la tristesse des circonstances, et l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait aux vues des nouvelles récentes.

**-Je suis désolée, pour Lloyd...**

**-Laisse. Va prévenir les autres.**

Elle hésita, puis finalement poussa la porte, désolée d'avoir encore de telles nouvelles. D'un autre coté, elle n'avait pas le choix, ils devaient aller la chercher. Ils avaient déjà perdu Lloyd, alors si en plus ils devaient déplorer une deuxième perte en si peu de temps, ça allait vite devenir insoutenable. Elle fit sa déclaration sans fioriture, sans donner de détails ni en omettre pourtant. Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur Zélos, qui ne tenait plus Sheena contre lui.

**-Où est-elle?**

Zélos haussa les épaules, et désigna une porte plus loin, au bout du couloir.

**-Elle se sentait mal. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment, elle a des nausées toutes les trente secondes...**

Raine acquiesça, sans chercher à comprendre réellement d'où venait le problème. Elle allait devoir a réveiller Génis, Ensuite, ils partiraient.

_En espérant qu'elle aille bien..._


End file.
